Wicked
by Jenshu7
Summary: Harry's arrival at 4 Privet Drive, and Ginny's arrival into the world.


Dumbledore slowly walked over to the tabby cat sitting alongside the brick wall of #4 Privet Drive. He chuckled, seemingly amused. He sat down next to the cat, not at all surprised that it didn't fidget. This he thought was a major giveaway.

"Why, professor, for whatever reason are you here at this hour?"

"How did you know who I was?"

The cat that had been sitting next to Dumbledore, had become a very stern looking woman with glasses that looked like the markings the tabby had, had around its eyes.

"My dear professor, I have never once in my life seen a cat not fidget, not even a little when I sat down next to it. And it's not the first time I've seen you in this state." he added.

"Very well. Anyway. I waited for you here to ask you something." she said urgently, waiting for him to respond. When he said nothing, she continued with her speech. "I've been hearing that You-Know-Who's dead and that…. that…. I can't say it professor. I'd rather say He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's name. Please say it's not true. I mean he did play a lot of jokes when we were in class together, but… but… she was so nice and… and…they were such a good couple together…" she added hastily. " Is it really true that they're… that they're…" she paused, and took a deep breath. "dead?" she whispered faintly.

"Yes." he replied flatly. " I can't deny it."

"But they're son, Harry Potter, what about him. They say that he killed off You-Know-Who. He's barely a year old! All those powerful wizards that tried and failed, and a little boy went and… and… did it." she breathed.

Suddenly, there was a thundering crack like that of an oversized motorcycle, and the two looked up to find a huge man zooming in on them on a red motorcycle. He was flying.

However the woman did not seem at all amused, and told the giant to be more careful not to make such a racket. In the giant's arms was a bundle of blankets and inside you could just barely see a tuft of jet black hair peeking out of the ruffles. Fast asleep in the giant's arms, sucking on his little, wee thumb was Harry Potter.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, I've got Harry here." the giant said. His voice was gruff, he had shaggy hair, and was twice as tall as any other man seen before.

"I trust, that everything went well? Nobody suspected anything?" Dumbledore questioned.

"No," the giant replied gruffly.

Dumbledore took the small child from the giant's arms and carried him to the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive. The giant let out a wail, like that of a werewolf.

"There, there Hagrid, you'll see the little tyke when he comes to Hogwarts. It's not that bad. I'm sure his parents are having a fine time in heaven." Dumbledore comforted. Hagrid let out another deafening wail, and Dumbledore gave him a stern look over his half-moon spectacles. Hagrid let out a final sigh, as Harry was placed on the step of Number 4 Privet Dr.

Ginny Weasley let out a defeaning wail as she entered the world.

"WAHHHHHHHH"

"She's even worse than her brothers." Mrs. Weasley commented proudly. "And look at her hair Arthur! It's so beautiful! I told you it was going to be a girl. I bet she's going to have trails of boy's running after her. Poor dear, so much trouble they are, boys."

Mr. Wealsey stood dumbfounded at his wife's confession as his numerous sons rushed in all at once.

"How is he?" piped Bill from the back.

"Is he decent?" added Charlie. from somewhere to the right of Mrs. Weasley.

"Ten fingers, ten toes?" Percy asked more reasonably.

"Yes but.." Mrs. Weasley started to reply, but Fred and George cut her off.

"Oh, we'll just have to fix that won't we?" and the twins lurched the baby out of her mother's hands and froze in mid-air.

"It's a girl!" Ron announced dumbfounded.

"We figured that." the twins snapped as they shielded their eyes from the features that only feminine creatures obtained.

Suddenly a doctor rushed in.

"You-Know-Who's dead! He's dead! He went to the Potters to try and kill 'em, and he did, but their little son. You know him, Harry! Yes that's it, Harry finished him off! The killing curse didn't work on him! And now You-Know-Who's down in the gutters! Hooray! We have to celebrate! Hey Parvati! Yes you! Call Deadalus Diggle! We've got to have fireworks! Send owls out to your families! Rejoice for You-Know-Who is dead! REJOICE!"

Soon the lone doctor's voice was drowned out as everyone in the room cheered, and the Weasleys alone seemed to think that not only good had come from this. The Potters and the Weasleys used to be good friends, but they had drifted apart the last few years. They'd never had a chance to say goodbye.


End file.
